percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 14
Dark Reflections-Chapter 14 "What?!" Note to self. Never let Dellilah scream at you. Her voice is so high pitched that she would literally blow your ear-drums off. "Jeez Dell." I said while rubbing my ears. "Cool it down a bit." "Nyx and Erebus have always been awake and there gonna attack camp?!" Well Dellilah was never the one to listen to advice. "I was right then." "Well technically you were wrong, don't get so full of yourself." I said. Then Dellilah took off her shoe and threw it at me. It smacked me right in the head. "Ouch." She took back her shoe, put it on and stood up. "Come on. We need a ride home." ---- We walked towards the nearest human-infested place. San Francisco. I remembered Hyperion saying that the coin brought me towards him because he was the nearest light source. I guess he was right. We had problems getting back. First, if we to rent a car, none of us knew how to drive. Second, Renting a car and driver would be impossible since we were flat out of cash. When all seem lost and our quest was at an end, the goddess Tyche smiled upon us!(And by saying that I mean we got lucky). We heard a horse whinning. We walked over to where the sound was coming from. There we saw three guys wearing dark clothing trying to hold down a horse. They were pulling on ropes that was attached to the horse's neck. There was something familiar about them, then I saw their eyes, Blood Red, like Lucian's. "Archie.." It was Dellilah, seeing her expression I guessed she had already seen their eyes as well. Dellilah had a run in with Lucian once. She sneaked out of camp to help me with a quest the Gods gave me. He almost killed her. The last thing I wanted to was to make her fight with some guys that had some connection with Lucian. "Get back Cretins! I am the steed that pulled Nyx's chariot! Show some respect." I was confused. I thought the guys said that, then I realised it was the horse. The horse was beautiful. It was pure black. It's mane seemed to be made of black smoke. It's eyes stood out, they were sliver, I mean pure sliver, no white or Irises. It was kicking at the guys holding him down. Personally, I don't like it when people hurt other people and animals. It's all thanks to my fatal flaw. I stepped towards them. "Hey. Let that horse go." They all looked at me. "Hey its that punk that beat up Lucian." One of them said, he was the tallest one out of the three. "What should we do with him, Nick?" The skinniest of them asked. "Well it's obvious isn't?" The guy who had the biggest frame, he was obviously Nick. "Raven, Eli." He looked at the big guy and the skinny guy respectively. "Get him." Both Raven and Eli, charged at me. I saw that their fingers had extended to talons. Unfortunately, both of them got knocked aside by Mike and Silena. Mike with his celestial bronze spear drawn, that nearly challenged him in height. Silena had both her drawn her daggers, were crackling with electricity. "We got this, get the last guy." Mike said before he charged at Raven, spear against talons. He controlled the air around him creating a tornado, then sent all that wind power towards Raven. It knocked him back, stumbling him, then he stabbed his spear through Raven's shoulder. Raven screamed. Silena on the other hand was locked in battle with Eli. She was going on full offense, slashing at him, he was too busy dodging to attack. When he did, she jumped over him, stabbed her daggers into his shoulders then unleashing a electrical shock. Eli then dropped to his knees panting. All that happening with arrows flying towards Raven and Eli, It was Dellilah. Thats what I like about the Adam twins, unlike most Children of Zeus who could control both air and electricity. Mike was only Aerokinetic while Silena was only electrokinetic. Mike was the storm, Silena was the lighting. The perfect combination. Knowing that Raven and Eli were in "safe" hands and Dellilah with her arrows ready, I charged at Nick. Immediately when our swords connected, he knocked mine away. Okay maybe a bit too over-confident on my end. I was about to jump back to get my sword when I realised I had a new weapon. I took out the coin, flipped it and caught it. It exploded in flash of light, blinding everyone. Nick blinked the spots out of his eyes. When he opened them, I was holding a spear and shield made of light. "No..." He said in horror. "Whoa, Archie when do you get that?" Mike said while still locked in battle. "Tell you later." I swung my spear at Nick, he dodged and counter-attacked but I blocked it with my shield. "Be careful young master, don't die." Took me a while to realise it was the horse, now perfectly still, that was talking. "Oh so now your respecting my authority?" Nick replied. How was he able to understand the horse? The horse made a whinning sound. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him." He thrusted his head at me. "He's not one of us!" Nick exclaimed. "Yes he is. I know his kind when I see him, a true warrior of the night." The horse replied. I was stunned. What did he mean? Unfortunately that it distracted me, Nick in rage, slashed with his sword. It caught me in the chest. My orange camp shirt now was black with blood. "Stand up hero! Lets see if what the horse said was true!" Nick said, his voice full of rage. Despite the pain, I stood up. Our weapons connected and our battle continued. Dark Reflections Main Page <---Previous chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 15|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 15:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page